Driver circuits may be used to control the amount of power provided to loads from power sources. In operation, a driver circuit may dissipate an amount of power that is proportional to the voltage across the driver circuit and the current flowing through the driver circuit. In some examples, such power dissipation may cause a driver circuit to overheat, which may negatively impact the functionality of the driver circuit. As such, in some examples, it may be desirable to reduce the amount of power dissipated by driver circuits.